


Fetish

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beautiful Carlos, It Came from the Fridge, Kinda, M/M, Minor, No Tentacles, Station Management - Freeform, and believes in mountains, carlos the bad boy, cecil is strange, eats toast, eldritch horror, ok, pen fetish, some tentacles, that beautiful perfect hair!, though maybe implied, weird fetish, who uses pens, you get to decide Cecil's anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: Fetishes come in many different forms. For Cecil, it pops up when Carlos decides to be a rebel.  Carlos, of course, has no clue what he's doing to excite the Voice, but he sure isn't complaining!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is my first foray into the world of Nightvale, so be kind?

Carlos had decided very early on that Cecil was a little strange. 

The Voice of Night Vale was a nice guy, and his gushing over him was flattering, and the reason he had given him a chance with their first date, but the mans' frankly odd behavior threw him off his stride at times. He tended to have melt downs when he got a trim, and he took everything he said as practically the word of God. Or a god, anyway. After all, he'd seen the silhouettes of Station Management last time he'd gone to the station, so he knew this town was outside the realm of human norm. But this was a little strange even for the charismatic radio host. 

Cecil had come to the lab after the nightly show, and was sighing happily as he perched on a stool, chin propped up on his fist. He was waiting for the scientist to finish for the night before going out together to grab their mandatory slice of Big Rico's pizza for dinner. The scientist was on the last stage of his experiment for the night, trying to figure out a local watch. He was going to figure out how they worked without moving parts, dammit!

The pocket watch sparked and then growled, and Carlos backed away hastily. He had lowered the amps running through it this time, but the last watch had still exploded messily. But this one just hopped around the table spastically for a moment before settling down and ticking away. 

"Fascinating," he murmured, reaching for his notes instead of the hammer he kept for emergencies. The head of the tool was dented and coated in fresh oil and shards of springs. The pen tapped against his chin for a second as he mentally organized his thoughts before committing them to paper. 

And that's when he heard the choked noise coming from Cecil. Dark eyes flicked over, only to see the Voice with a deep flush over cheeks that were neither full nor thin. Carlos raised an eyebrow; what was wrong with him this time? He ignored the sputtering after a few seconds, returning to his notes, he wanted to finish so they could go eat already. That choking noise started up again and he put pen to paper, and Carlos gave the man a curious look even as he kept writing. 

The Voice of Night Vale was visibly flustered, squirming in his seat as eyes that were neither light nor dark stayed fixated on the moving pen. Carlos had to hold back a snicker, wiggling it back and forth, Cecil keeping its eyes trained on it like Khoshekh on a laser pointer. He huffed a laugh before finishing with a flourish, slipping the utensil into his pocket as he turned the the radio host. Only to blink as the man reached over the counter to kiss him.

Carlos would later deny that he'd squeaked at this, though he had been surprised. Cecil was surprisingly shy when not at his job, and usually Carlos was the one who had to initiate anything sexual. But the other man was clinging to him like he was about to crawl out of his own skin. (Again. That had been a weird day even by Night Vale standards.) The scientist leaned into the kiss after a second, hands resting on Cecil's hips, pulling him closer. One hand that was neither large nor small was tangled in in his hair, and the other was curled around his side, rubbing his hip right above his pocket. 

"Hey Carlos, have you seen my-" the intern stopped short at the sight of the pair, blush spreading over his face. He inched away back towards thee door even as the pair stared at him, Cecil blushing bright stars in his cheeks at getting caught. The intern inched out, muttering that he'd find a net for the flying squid somewhere else.

Carlos just sighed before planting one last kiss on Cecil's nose, enjoying the flustered look on the mans' face. "What was that all about?" He teased gently. Only for the man to bury his face into his shoulder and mumble something about him being a tease. Or at least that's what it sounded like. He shook his head, releasing his hold on the Voice long enough to lock away the watch before grabbing him by the hand, leading them both out of the lab for the night.

The rest of the night had been normal. Big Rico's had been doing a special seafood pizza; Carlos played it safe and stuck to pepperoni. The flying squid eventually dispersed, either migrating out of town or disappearing in the area of the boardwalk. Only a few people had been hurt, mostly bruises from amorous tentacles, and life went on as it normally ever did. Bowling wasn't until later in the week, so they enjoyed a quiet night in, Cecil eventually falling asleep in Carlos' lap, snoring white noise and staticky pops. 

Carlos couldn't help but huff a laugh at the man, running his fingers through his hair even as the faint sound of an old modem issued forth. The Faceless Old Woman who secretly lived in their home was skulking about in the kitchen, muttering to herself as she rearranged the knives in their kitchen drawers. The night was settling in, the stars shining brightly, sharing the void with the blinking of helicopter lights and the unknown streaks above the Arby's. The walls were clean for the moment, no blood or strange liquids oozing down the sides, and Carlos hummed quietly as he ran his hand through hair that was neither dark nor light. 

They both fell asleep like that, Cecil happy in the lap of his boyfriend, and Carlos soothed by the surprisingly calming sounds of an old dial-up tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will have more, the next part was just taking too long!


End file.
